The Darkness Pays a Visit
by levitrius9
Summary: The longest day of the thousandth year has finally arrived in Equestria. Princess Celestia waits in her room and contemplates the day she sealed her sister away all those years ago. Now, Luna has come to pay her a visit. Oneshot.


10-6-13

_**The Darkness Pays a Visit:**_

"_Luna! I cannot let you keep Equestria in this eternal night any longer! Forgive me sister but you have reached the __zenith of your madness! Lower the moon this instant!" The older sister declared._

_The young colt looked at her older sister, anger clear in her sapphire eyes._

"_No! I shall not! Everyone always stays up to enjoy your day yet no one stays up long enough to watch my beautiful night. It's not fair! I will never let the sun rise again!"_

_The older sister stared at her younger sister, eyes narrowed in anger. She loved her sister very much but Luna's haughtiness had gotten the best of her. Luna had put their world into an eternal night. She became scornful because everyone would sleep when her night came along. She wanted people to admire her creation. At first, the older sister was very lenient but after seeing what eternal night did to her subjects, she had to make her sun rise again. She tried to reason with her younger sister with the maxim that the sun and moon were both needed to sustain life and one could not exist without the other but Luna's refusal was adamant. It was not that she hated her sister. It was that she remained loyal to her thoughts. Finally, the older sister could not think of any other choice. Eternal night was an anomaly. She had to stop her at all costs._

_Being the bringer of the sun and her sister being the bringer of the moon, they had the power to wield the Elements of Harmony, elements of great power. Since her younger sister was no longer pure, she could no longer wield that power. Unable to bring herself to do away with her beloved sister, the elder sister opted to use the Elements to seal her sister away instead. _

_The battle was long and hard. Both sisters fought with vivacity. Finally, the older sister came out victorious. Using the Elements of Harmony, she sealed her sister away into the moon. It was an apropos act. Her sealed sister would now be known as the "The Mare in the Moon". The older sister was finally able to use her power to make the sun rise once again. Equestria would be full of life once more. We would surmise that this was the synopsis of their story but it is far from done._

_The older sister knew that her younger sister could not be sealed forever. She would one day be able to break free. Now, the older sister controls both the rise of the sun and moon, an arduous task, and waits until her younger sister can free herself. She fears because she knows that on the longest day of the thousandth year..._

_the stars will aid in her escape..._

_**-One Thousand Years Later-**_

The day Princess Celestia has foretold has finally arrived. It is the longest day of the thousandth year. By nightfall, her sister would have freed herself from her prison. Although the situation was dire, Celestia was ready. She, along with a very special student of hers, were the only ponies in Equestria who knew about her sister. If word spread to anypony else, it would make things more cryptic to her subjects. All the ponies loved her for bringing back the sun all those years ago but she still suffered from her decision. She waited and waited until the night finally came.

She was in her room, simply standing there with all her grace and beauty, until a voice and a swirl of dark mist surrounded her. She was not oblivious. She stood firmly and with decorum, eyes shifting to look at the dark matter.

"Hello, Luna." she spoke in her mellifluous voice.

There was a laugh and, as if on cue, the dark mist finally materialized itself into the form her once sealed sister, Luna. She was older now. Adorned in purple armor though her eyes still shined like sapphires. She circled around her older sister, a grin on her face.

"That is no longer my name anymore, dear sister. I'm sure you know why I am here and yet you stand before me, unprepared to fight?" she said maliciously.

"I never wanted to fight you, Luna. Not then, not now." Celestia spoke calmly.

"That didn't stop you last time."

"We have a duty to our subje-"

"Is that duty more important than the duty to your sister?! You sealed me away for one thousand years! I was an outcast!"

Celestia looked at her sister sadly.

"I asked myself every night that same question. I told myself that I could start making it up to you for everything I did tonight. I want to bring you back as my loving sister. I never wanted to seal you away but you gave me no choice! I was desperate Luna-"

"Stop! Stop calling me that!" the younger sister shouted.

Luna closed her eyes, as if she were in pain and for a moment, Celestia thought she might have gotten through to her sister. She felt empathetic towards her. She still loved her sister very much.

Suddenly, Luna stood tall and with a glare, turned around.

"Enough of this. I will not concede to your foolish pleads. Don't try to obfuscate things. I will make you and Equestria plummet into darkness once again. If you're enough of a fool to just stand there and let me take the throne, then I won't complain. Goodbye dear sister…for the last time."

Celestia watched Luna's form start to disappear. She frantically called out to her.

"Do you not find what you're doing reprehensible, sister?!"

Before she could receive an answer, Luna was already gone.

**This is a really short oneshot compared to the others I have written in the past. I was going for short and to the point. This piece takes place a little before the Summer Sun Celebration ceremony begins in the show. My hope was to capture a bit of Luna's darker character when she was Nightmare Moon as well as the love Celestia still had for her despite the situation. If you've noticed, my vocabulary for this one is actually also different from what I normally write. I originally typed this up for a vocabulary assignment I had a while back. Got an A too lol. This was inspired by a piece I saw a while ago on Deviantart but I can't remember who drew it. Anywho I hope you enjoyed it despite its shortness. Oh yes italics are the past while normal is the present.**


End file.
